masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Wraiths
|rarity = Rare |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +20% To Hit Non-Corporeal Poison Immunity Weapon Immunity Illusions Immunity Cold Immunity Death Immunity Life Steal -3 }} Wraiths are a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Wraiths belong to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. Wraiths are dark, ethereal creatures possessing strong Melee Attacks, that can drain the life force of their opponents to restore their own. As a result, they are very difficult to annihilate, and may cause slain enemies to rise as Undead to serve the Wraiths' master after the battle. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description Wraiths are the restless spirits of the dead, coming back to haunt the living. They appear as skeletons with glowing green or red eyes, and wrapped in dark cloaks. In actuality, they are non-corporeal beings who do not even have a physical presence. This allows them to fly and even pass through walls unimpeded. Wraiths are a containing up to 4 of these creatures. Attack Properties Wraiths possess a good Melee Attack, on par with the stronger Normal Units available to any Race. Each Wraith attacks with a strength of , and enjoys a bonus. This puts the average "raw" output of each individual Wraith at about per attack. This in itself is already an admirably strong attack. However, on top of this, the Wraiths also have a powerful Special Damage attack, executed alongside their normal Melee- and Counter Attacks. As a Touch Attack, Life Steal is "affixed" to each individual Wraith's attack, which means that it is performed as many times as the unit has , forcing the opponent to try and resist each of these, or suffer additional Life Stealing Damage. The Wraiths' ability carries a penalty, making it even more likely that the target will take at least some , as the actual amount taken is determined by the difference between a failed roll, and the result that would have been needed for success. For example, if a target has , they would need a 6''' or lower to succeed unharmed. On a roll of '''8, they would take 8 - 6 = points of . This Damage Type also has some special properties. For one, each point inflicted on the enemy will also remove a point of from the Wraiths themselves! Not only does this allow them to regain lost , but if they are undamaged, any single attack that causes at least will also grant them a temporary maximum per - or more if it also exceeds or , since it's based on dividing the "overhealing" by their maximum count of . Life Stealing Damage is always considered to be of the "Create Undead" type, which can cause slain enemy units to rise as Undead to serve the Wraiths' master after the battle. This happens if they died having suffered at least as much of this type of as regular Damage Points, and more than any Irreversible Damage; although Heroes, combat summons, and creatures are exempt from this effect. The ability itself is also associated with the Realm, and may trigger conditional bonuses and immunities that make some targets much harder or even impossible to affect. The Wraiths' army needs to win the battle for this to work at all as well, and there must be space left in their stack for any risen units. Life Stealing is also beneficially affected by two noteworthy bugs in the latest official game version, which make it even more powerful than it otherwise would be. The first of these, known as the "Combat Healing Bug", can grant units temporary extra whenever they regain a during a battle, and will trigger quite often in the case of Wraiths. Yet, the other one may be more useful still, as it allows them to ignore the prohibitive effect that Irreversible Damage has on restorative abilities. While the first of these bugs is fixed in the Unofficial Patch 1.50, the latter remains uncorrected. Defensive Properties Wraiths have an above average Defense score of . This allows them to block about points from the Conventional Damage attacks directed against them. They also possess Weapon Immunity, which raises this further to against most attacks made by Normal Units with Normal Weapons. This typically works against , , and , but not , , or . It is also ignored by Heroes, Fantastic Units and, in the latest official game version, "generic" units (Catapults, Triremes, Galleys and Warships) - as well as any unit with enchanted or enhanced quality weapons, such as those provided by a spell or an Alchemists' Guild. In addition, Wraiths have per , making them a very sturdy combat unit. Like most other creatures from the Realm, they also possess a variety of other immunities: Poison Immunity, Illusions Immunity, Cold Immunity and Death Immunity. These render them completely invulnerable to a wide array of Unit Curses and Special Damage attacks. Wraiths are also Non-Corporeal, nullifying several more harmful effects. Finally, even when none of these apply, they possess a fairly high Resistance score of , reducing the chance of ill magic taking hold on them by a good amount. Other Properties Wraiths are one of the two creatures in the game that are both and Non-Corporeal. This makes them immune to , which means they can never be stripped of their ability. However, because normally overrides Non-Corporeal movement, they also can not utilize its speed of 0.5 Movement Points per tile, unless stacked with other Non-Corporeal units that do not . This is not that big of a problem though, as they already have a default Movement Allowance of , and even benefit from Roads and Enchanted Roads this way. also allows the Wraiths to pick and choose their targets more easily on the battlefield, as most units cannot engage them in melee combat voluntarily. On the other hand, as with most other creatures, Wraiths can not heal naturally, and may only restore lost through their Life Steal ability or a spell. Despite the logical assumption, Wraiths are not considered to be Undead (as the game defines this term) - they are simply Fantastic Creatures of the Realm. Basic Tactics Wraiths are very important units for almost every Wizard, as they are not only strong, but also quite good at creating new Undead units out of slain enemies. As such, they will often want to use their speed to approach and engage the weakest enemy units first - at least those with low scores where Life Steal can do its work. For this reason it's usually a good idea to keep the Wraiths' army at no more than 8 units - leaving space for new Undead to be absorbed into the stack. While Wraiths are quite sturdy, they should still watch out for enemy Ranged Attackers and direct-damage spells. Such attacks do not allow them to utilize their Life Steal, and thus result in net with no healing. If the enemy is strong in these fields, it may actually be preferable to delay attacking some of their weaker units, as these may be engaged when necessary to regain for the Wraiths. The spell is very useful for these creatures - its penalty can greatly increase the efficiency of Life Stealing Damage, yielding both more healing for the Wraiths, and more Undead for their master. Enemy Wraiths Wraiths are slightly rarer as neutral units than other creatures. They are sometimes found in Towers of Wizardry and other Encounter Zones, such as Ancient Temples, Fallen Temples, or Ruins. Several Wraiths may appear in the same army, though often they are accompanied by large numbers of other, weaker units. Wraiths should be focused on with Ranged Attacks or direct-damage spells if possible. Engaging them in melee combat will often lead to the Wraiths stealing life out of their opponents, making them much more difficult to defeat. Alternatively, units with high scores may be able gang up on Wraiths and destroy them, provided that they have a means to attack creatures. However, weaker units should be kept away at all costs, to avoid giving the Wraiths a chance to replenish their health. Ability Overview +20% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Non-Corporeal * This unit is immune to the effects of the , , and spells. * Since this unit is also , it ignores the normal rules of Non-Corporeal movement, unless stacked with Non-Corporeal units - in which case it can move over any terrain at a cost of 0.5 Movement Points per tile, but will not receive any benefit from Roads or Enchanted Roads. Weapon Immunity * This unit is considered to have a Defense score of against attacks made by Normal Units with . Poison Immunity * This unit cannot be hurt by Poison Damage. It will automatically pass any roll to avert such damage. Illusions Immunity * Illusion Damage inflicted on this unit does not bypass its . The unit gets to make its Defense Rolls as normal. * During combat, this unit will spot all enemy Invisible creatures regardless of how close they are. Those creatures become semi-visible on the screen, and may be targeted by spells like any other unit. * This unit may not be targeted by , , , or . Cold Immunity * This unit is considered to have a Defense score of against Cold Damage. It will almost never be hurt by the and spells. Death Immunity * This unit will not be affected by most spells and abilities associated with the Realm. Life Steal -3 * When this unit makes a Melee Attack or Counter Attack, it also executes a Touch Attack delivering Life Stealing Damage with a Resistance penalty of . * For each Wraith , the target has to make one Resistance check, and every failed roll results in it taking an additional amount of equal to how much it failed its check by. * For each point of done by this ability, its possessor also regains . This can not only restore , but if the unit is already at full health, it can also grant temporary extra until the end of the battle. However, for this to happen, a single Life Stealing attack must do more than the Wraiths' maximum count of . The additional gained are equal to the amount that the unit would heal over its maximum, divided by the count, and rounded down. * This ability deals "Create Undead Damage", which has the capacity of raising slain units as Undead under its possessor's control. This requires that the Wraiths' army wins the battle, has room left in their stack, and that the destroyed unit suffered more of this type of than Irreversible-'', and at least as much as regular Damage Points. The Summoning Spell Usage Wraiths may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Wraiths unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Wraiths in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Wraiths immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is ''for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As a Rare Spell of the Realm, Wraiths may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Wraiths to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, and/or Conjurer Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Wraiths may also be selected as a starting spell by players who allocate all of of their picks into books when creating their Wizard. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Death